


热月

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: β! Raúl Albiol/α! David Silva，板鸭队内贵乱包括双大卫明示，时间线大概是13联合会杯但没有仔细写，以及细节没法深究。





	热月

他他妈的就不该同时答应两个俱乐部前队友的要求。

当席尔瓦终于意识到这一点的时候，阿尔比奥尔正坐在他旁边得意地抻着胳膊，而席尔瓦，尽管努力克制了，却也在发抖，严重到几乎没法好好地坐在沙发上。早在这局游戏开始之前他和阿尔比奥尔打了个赌，他忍这个人烂到家的游戏水平很多年了（而且还每次都非要选曼城，就是针对他的现东家），他必须得用皇家马德里回击一下，否则实在对不起儿时的梦想和他们这么多年的交情。

当然了，他现在如坐针毡倒也不是单纯因为游戏输了——虽然理由充分，虽然情有可原，但打游戏输给劳尔无论如何都是小概率事件。这一切确实要怪罪到另一位前俱乐部队友头上，毕竟在莫名其妙的时机按下开关的人正是大卫·他妈的·比利亚。

一开始这只是两个大卫之间的小游戏，有点色情意味上地脏，但在国家队里已经纯情到没人会在意。在小伙子们凑到一间房里窝成团打游戏之前，比利亚哄着他往身体里塞了一个小玩具，他为他新准备的。席尔瓦平常不怎么拒绝他，这一次也照单全收，但坏就坏在这件事跟劳尔·阿尔比奥尔碰在了一起。

应该感激他和比利亚的默契即便在转会之后也丝毫没有衰退吗？每一次当席尔瓦想要做点什么的时候，比如他最擅长的组织进攻，比利亚就会掐着时间点按下遥控器的开关——想赢劳尔并不难，但是一边忍受着有个不听话的小玩意儿在身体里横冲直撞、嗡嗡作响，一边还要赢下游戏，这就有点异想天开了。席尔瓦再一次不自然地换了个坐姿，很好，继那些乱七八糟的高潮控制之后，大卫·他妈的·比利亚又找到了一样折腾他的新花式。他有点热，脸颊泛红，不合时宜地被挑起的欲望就压在抱枕底下，而那些并没有随着游戏结束而结束的开开关关，大概是在报复他心里提到比利亚名字时插进来的脏话。

大卫·比利亚什么都知道。这还不算完，更麻烦的是劳尔·阿尔比奥尔也什么都知道。也就是说，打赌输了的后果大概不会很好过，他猜得到。

“走啦，小马儿，咱们先回去。”

游戏丢在一边，身材高大的后卫忽然起身，以一个不太温柔的姿势把小个子中场整个儿扛了起来。抱枕滑到了地上，但被扛起来的席尔瓦已经没心思管了，倒是坐在一边的比利亚从容不迫地接管了这团塞着棉花的印花织物，以及沙发上的空座位。他冲着劳尔挑挑眉毛，目送他们离开——毕竟被扛起来的加纳利人违背本性而顺从忍受的表情，无论何时都是他不愿错过的收藏。

“朋友，你到底增重了多少？”回到房间里，劳尔放下席尔瓦时忍不住问，却冷不防小个子用力勾住他脖子没松手。

“我可是在 **英格兰** 踢球。”

“还有呢？”

“这事儿没有下次了。”

“那要看你下次还会不会输。”

“我想骑你。”

劳尔盯着他，虽然国家队向来玩得很开，但这话从一个Alpha嘴里说出来还是有点惊人——要不是他们十四岁就认识了的话。锁着脖子的手臂松开，劳尔直起身子坐在床上，缓过劲来的席尔瓦跟着钻进他怀里。

就在鼻子快碰到的时候，席尔瓦突然评论道：“我还是觉得有点奇怪。”

“我也这么觉得，”劳尔附议，“毕竟我们十四岁就认识了。”并且直到今天之前，这段伟大的关系都纯洁得不像是由两个一起踢球的西班牙人建立的。“不过，”他继续提议道，“我们可以从这里开始。”

他把手指伸进席尔瓦湿漉漉的穴口里，试着往里探，然后摸到了先前比利亚塞进去的小玩具。

考虑到遥控器不在他们手上，当然是取出来丢在一边。席尔瓦在他的后卫朋友脸颊上飞快地亲了一口，然后扯下拉链认真给他舔。劳尔决定给自己的手找点事情做，于是揉了揉席尔瓦的头发——这一天中所有的事情都有点奇怪，好在头发的手感还是没变，十几年如一日地柔软。从他们认识的第一天起他就知道，大卫·希门内斯·席尔瓦既不温柔也不可人，他只是一团“热爱照顾小朋友”“见不得人受委屈”和“因为爱你所以什么都愿意为你做”的混合物，需要一个家、一份长期合同、一段可靠的关系或者随便什么稳定的东西作为锚点。

唯一的优点大概就是个头小小的，什么时候搂起来都很舒服。

这会儿席尔瓦正伏在他肩上，就算劳尔是Beta，那副与身高相称的尺寸也实在是很为难Alpha了。他要拿出比平常多几倍的耐心，还要找他说话分散一下注意力，否则这过程实在是有点难受。

“我还是不明白，”Alpha问，“为什么赌注是这个？你是被谁传染了，突然想睡老队友？阿尔瓦罗？”

Beta把手撑在他乱来的Alpha朋友腰上防止他受伤，否认道：“我只是好奇。”他摸到一层薄汗，发烫的皮肤，绷紧的肌肉，然后他得控制住不让自己陷进太阳晒化的海滩细沙里。

小个子勉强思考了一下：“这个理由站不住脚。”

“我不是说Alpha，我是说你。”他说到这里的时候，扩张的穴口刚好把他全部吞了进去，席尔瓦不由分说凑上来，小小咬了一口他颧骨上的痣。

“哦。”Beta简短地呼痛。

“对不起，”席尔瓦毫无诚意地道歉，笑得很开心，眯着眼睛蹭他脸颊，“Alpha做爱的时候总是控制不住想咬东西的本能。”他说这话的时候换气的声音就已经很明显了，劳尔托着他，但这个位置还是很危险，只要他稍微晃晃腰，Beta尺寸吓人的性器大概能直接捅到Alpha退化的生殖腔那个位置。“你应该早点来找我的，再过两年……”他小心地挪动着，这很消磨体力，也消磨耐心，大概是他们把路走复杂了，想用这种方法找到快乐，过程会相当漫长，实在辛苦到没有必要。

“再过两年什么？”劳尔支出一只手钳住席尔瓦的脚踝，那大概是小个子全身上下最脆弱的地方。

“再过两年，我可能没办法从这个里面活下去。”

劳尔笑起来：“反正我的实话也都说完了——现在，你需要我帮忙吗？我们可以结束这个。我十四岁就认识你了，你忍痛的时候怎么皱的眉毛我都知道。”

“要，”席尔瓦在他怀里簌簌发抖，喘得有点厉害，但还是坚持说完，“但不要现在就结束。”

他们通过实践得到的结论是，无论席尔瓦愿不愿意承认，两个人就是可以做到一个人解决不了的事情。劳尔是对的，虽然他们以前从来没有一起做过这件事，但凭着十几年间相互了解，任何反应都逃不过彼此的察觉。简直就像在跟镜子做爱，席尔瓦模糊地想，很快就放弃了思考，因为劳尔碾着他敏感点再往里的角度实在有点刁钻。他嗅到了隐藏在快感之后的一丝无法承受所致的危险，本能地想逃，但又哪里都不愿意去。许久没有感受过的恐惧拧成一股绳子绊住了他的脚，跌倒在地的时候，同样久违地，他在职业之外小小地犯了个懒；于是地面不断塌陷，缩成一张柔软的嘴，把他整个人吃了进去，再趁他睁开眼睛前，把他安回一个烫人的怀抱里。

他把一只手撑在劳尔手心里，另一只手贴在对方的伤疤上：他的朋友二十岁的时候遭遇了一场车祸，捡回了一条命，但失去了脾脏。当时情况很糟糕，也很吓人，但好在二十岁的年轻人及时恢复了过来，重新踏上了绿茵场。有很多人并不像劳尔·阿尔比奥尔一样幸运，他越是知道得清楚，就越是后怕，有时是额外的担心。所有人都认可他的勇敢，但他必须面对这一点，必须承认自己有时无能为力；而这个想法就和劳尔的那道伤疤一样，皱缩成一颗橙子的脐。

那种不断被探触深处的感觉从未停止，越是毫无防备，就越是坦然和诚实。他在劳尔耳边克制地小声叫唤，名字撒在揉碎的喘息里，骨骼和思维一样脆弱不堪一击。终于在一个他以为能歇一口气的间隙里，他用舌尖勾住离嘴边最近的一句话，小声询问道：“我可以亲你吗？”

他确实得到了停歇，但并没能好好地换气，因为嘴巴在此期间正忙于一个很长的亲吻。

之后就是他刚才最害怕的事，疼痛，危险，失控，反正是一个意思。Alpha的生殖腔退化成了一处只能浪费精液的软肉，猎食者们的秘密花园，现在被他最好的朋友找到了，往那里用力顶他会尖叫，头晕目眩，愚蠢的亚性别成见丢得很远，无法反抗，被烫到融化，把下巴到胸口之间的要害送出去当成画板。如果再用力一些，事情就会变得简单起来，快感封死了所有感知疼痛的可能性，只有交替的麻痹和刺激，就好像那个退化的器官真的能因为劳尔的努力而找回自己在另一亚性别中发育出的、原本的模样，温驯而缠绵地包裹住阴茎的前端，甚至还能尽职尽责地孕育生命。感官为此让步，消退到只剩下模糊的视觉，填满空白视野的是首都的夺冠庆典，残缺而并不真切，广场上聚集着红色的人群，滑稽的小丑帽盖上灌满酒精和噪声的脑子，他和他最好的朋友坐在一个不起眼的角落里，没有越界的亲密，但也不畏惧任何镜头或者目光。

高潮到得很及时，虽然这一点总是很难被意识到。

“现在你都研究过了，”给自己清理的Alpha漫不经心地说，“有什么收获吗？”

“暂时没有，就还跟以前一样。”劳尔抬起手，帮他最好的朋友拨开挡在眼睛前面的那些被汗水黏成一缕一缕的头发。席尔瓦顺着手指的动作抬眼看向他，仿佛逐一检阅过十四岁以来他们分享的所有时间，而后终于见证了没有哪怕一秒后悔过的漂亮结果。

小个子点点头，头顶几缕不听话的头发随着动作一晃一晃：“那就好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 草席写起来真的特别治愈呜呜呜Q Q。阿彪告别小拿回西甲了，席子明年合同结束之后还不知道去哪，自从瓦伦青训认识起也快二十年了，就有点感慨。我还是废话超多，不过哄得自己很开心hhh  
> 感谢看到这里的你。/w\


End file.
